Sonadow-Titanic
by SonadowLover21
Summary: This is a story I did a very long, long time ago I was afraid of uploading because I think it's not good enough, but I'm uploading it anyway to see what people think of it :) I enjoy ready any comments and improvements people think I need to do to write something better.


**_Sonadow Titanic_**

One day just off the coast of Mobius a crew made up of a hawk a fox and a few others they were searcing the ocean floor they came across a shipwreck they used some submarines to take pictures of it the pictures when to a computer. The head of the team looked at the photoes to his supriced he didnt expect to see this on one of the photos he could see letters on the ship the letters were S.S Ark "this cant be the S.S Ark sunken sight can it?" he ordered his team to go down with the mini sub he also went down he got very excited he had just found a shipwreck that he had dedicated his whole life to but he never thought he would find it "we found it if the ship is here then the gem might be here too lets go inside it" the sub driver drove the sub in to a hole that was in the side of the ship most of the stuff inside the ship was rotten away they saw that they were in the first class corridors they had to move a few things out the wa to get in a room they went in room to room when they came to the last one they saw a safe laying on the floor collecting rust "thats it thats the safe the gem has to be in there" they attacted some robotic arms to the safe and they brought it back to their ship they put it down on the ship and they had to saw the door off "this better be right Jet we sunk a lot of money in to this thing it better be worth it" "its worth it Tails" when they opened the safe some dirty water came out of it Jet the leader of the team looked and took things out the safe but he didnt find anything good just some papers and a book that looked almost good "nothings in here just some rotten papers and this waterlogged book maybe this has information in it lets get it to the lab and get the pages cleaned up" Jets team took the book to the lab they started to clean the pages up it didnt revieal much just some old drawings Jet started to get nervouse he had paid a lot of money for this team if they didn't get anything then what was the point. "Jet come to the lab we have something" Jet came down to the lab "what is it?" "this picture we just cleaned" Jet looked at the picture it was pretty old and a bit ruined but it was clear enough to see, it was of a hedgehog with no clothing on and they were wearing the gem that Jet and his team had been looking for around their neck "that's the gem! if we can track down who this hedgehog is then they can tell us what happened to the gem". A few miles away inside a small house there was relaxing music playing and there was a hedgehog sitting in the garden he was sitting in front of a painted board it had a painting of flowers on it he looked almost 41 . Inside of the house the tv was on and a news flash came up "to everyone living in Mobius we have just made a discovery we have found the reck of the S.S Ark that sunk just over 25 years ago we have not been able to find many things but we have found this drawing of a male hedgehog that is wearing something we wish to find, this gem I would like to hear any calls about this drawing" the hedgehog outside heard the news they came in to see what it was they saw the picture on the screen and a phone number they went over to their phone and called the number "we have a caller hello caller" "yes hello I just saw you on the tv" "oh do you know about the drawing" "yes the hedgehog in the drawing is me" "oh well we'd like to invite you to our ship so you can take a look at it we can send someone to pick you up" "yes that would be nice". Later a chopper arrived at the house and picked up the hedgehog the chopper took the hedgehog to the ship "are you sure this hedgehog is telling the truth? how do we know they aren't a phony like before" "they seemed genuine" "fine but Jet if you mess this up we will have some issues" Jet walked over to the chopper he greeted the hedgehog "hello and welcome to our ship would you like to see your drawing" "yes" Jet lead the hedgehog to the lab the hedgehog looked in a case of water where the picture was it was still being cleaned "this is you?" "yes when I was younger" "we are interested in that gem around your neck but we would like to take you back to Ark" the hedgehog looked at the monitors it showed live footage of the ship that was rotten away the hedgehog gasped at the sight of it "are you ok?" "yes I'm fine just brings back memories" "would you like to tell us about your journey on the S.S Ark? also, I would like to know your name if you don't mind" "my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, its been 25 years" "its ok take your time if you don't remember much that's ok" "do you want to hear what happened or not mister?" "Jet" "Jet" "sorry" "its been 25 years since I stepped foot on that ship and I still remember the smell of the sea and the fresh paint of the decking back then the S.S Ark was meant to be a very fast ship and it was supposedly the ship that could make your dreams come true".

The sky was a very nice shade of blue as the sun shined through the windows of a small bar by the docks it shined on to the bar glasses that were set on the bar and the ones set on tables they made small reflections of rainbowns on the surfaces on one of the tables there was a card game going on it was three against two currently the two were winning they had put alot of money on the table and some tickets for a trip a ship called the S.S Ark this was a ship that was set to make its way to Mobiuse and they were determined not to lose them the other three were just about pennyless till one of them picked up a card from the deck in the middle of the table and he had managed to get himself a full house he was a black hedgehog with red stripes his eyes were ruby red he was aged 18, his friend on the left was a bat that was bright white and had blue eyes and blue eye shadow on she was a little older than the hedgehog she was roughly about age 20 or 21 she looked at her cards and threw them down she didn't have anything the other one to the hedgehogs right was a robot he was red and yellow he also threw his cards down he didn't have anything either "this doesn't look good we're going to lose all our money we both have nothing" "I'm sorry Rouge" "what are you kidding me you've got to be kidding all this could of paied my rent this is your fault" "I'm sorry but that rent is never going to get paid you know why FULL HOUSE!" the hedgehog slammbed his cards down showing he had a full house "we're going to Morbius Rouge and Omega" Rouge grabbed the money and the tickets Omega got up and they were all about to leave till the hedgehog was grabbed by his arm by one of the guys he had just beatten he though he was in for a fight till the guy punched his friend in the face and they both started fighting Rouge, Omega and the hedgehog ran out laughing at what their little game of cards had caused meanwhile close by the docks that was busy with alot of people a car pulled up a hedgehog with a expensive suit on stepped out his quills were a royal blue colour and his eyes were emerald green he looked about age 16 he looked at the ship then a crocodile got out the other side of the car he looked about the age of 25 "I thought it be bigger" the hedgehog looked at the ship the crocodile came round with some bags "if it was any bigger we'd be like ants to it come now Sonic we must hurry if we want to get to Morbiuse and get this engagment official" Sonic was a ritch hedgehog but since his father left his mother the family had to turn to Sonics' now soon to be husband for help they arranged for Sonic to be married to him to help them with money Sonic didn't want to marry this guy but he had no choice he didnt even love this guy Sonic dreamed of meeting someone who would love him and not marry him for money Sonic followed the crocodile on to the ship as the ship was about to leave Rouge, Omega and the other hedgehog arrived and they just managed to make it they got on the ship and started looking for their room when they found it they dumped their things and went up on to the deck. In the ship on the first class level Sonic was in his room unpacking his stuff he tried his best to make his room look like it was back home but even though he didn't bring much of his stuff he made it look nice then the crocodile came in "so how do you like the interior decorating?" "it's not like it is back home but it will do for now" "good very good" he then came behind Sonic and put something around his neck "what is this?" "its the most beautiful gem I have ever bought and I wish to give it to my future wife to be" "but I'm not a girl" "still its called the emerald of Mobius apparently the first ever gem to be found there and I managed to buy it and now you will wear it on the day of our wedding" "its so heavy though" "yes its very heavy but you will grow to stand its weight" then he left, Sonic sighed he took the gem off his neck and put it on his desk and he went out and he went up to the deck he leaned on the bars and looked at the people on the ship deck they were classed as the poor to his family but Sonic thought they were just unfortunate and needed help with the poor people Omega and Rouge were sitting on a bench the hedgehog was sitting with them he was sketching in a book he found "so why you traveling to Mobius with us Shadow?" "I plan on trying to sell my art and pay my friend Maira to have a real, not like the one she had" "that's very sweet of you" "systems say that its likely to go well" then a red Echidna came over he greeted himself as Knuckles the Echidna "so why you lot here?" "I'm Rouge and I plan on becoming a professional fashion designer for the Mobius fashion show" "my name is E123 Omega but I like to be called Omega I am planning to set up a robotic shop for robots who need help fixing themselves" Shadow finished his sketch he looked around for something else to draw when he spotted Sonic looking over the deck Knuckles turned to where he was looking he saw Sonic "good luck talking to that one most of them rich types don't speak to folks like us because we are not high and rich like them" Shadow continued to stare till he saw someone come behind Sonic they started talking to Sonic or rather argue and Sonic walked off Shadow thought to himself "who was that? and why were they fighting" he then looked at his sketchbook he started to sketch Sonic looking over the balcony.

Later Sonic was sitting at a dinner table with his soon to be husband right next to him he was talking to some of his friends Sonic was just there as some sort of eye candy to others he felt very uncomfortable and weird "Sonic is quite a catch isn't he?" "yes he is I'm marrying him to help his mother pay off her dept I did offer my hand to her but Sonic volunteered didn't you dear" "yes Vector" Sonic stud up "may I be excused?" "sure go see you later" Sonic left the dinning room he started to feel sick Vector was a horrible person Sonic never volenteered to marry him he just came in and said I will marry your youngest child inechange I will give you money for your home and they will have to come and live with me Sonic ran out the dinning area and he ran passed his room and kept running he ran to the back of the ship he knew nobody would see him there he went to the back and he leaned over the railing and looked at the sea he then though what is he just ended it now what if he jumped he climbed over and leaned out and looked then he heard someone talk "dont do it" he turned round and saw a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and red eyes "go away just leave me alone I swear I will let go" "no you wont" "what do you mean I wont let go you dont know me" Sonic turned back to face the water then he turned his head again "what are you doing here anyway" "I'm looking at the sky and talking to a crazy hedgehog leanging off the end of a ship" "I'M NOT CRAZY" "whoa sorry it just that you'd be crazy enough to jump in that water" "why what would happen?" Sonic looked confused at this stranger who was they and why were they talking to him "well I've kind of fell in to water like that and trust me it is freezing to the touch it will feel like a million knives stabbing you none stop so if you let go I may have to jump in after you but I'm not looking forward to it, so unless you rather that happen you'd be better off taking my hand and coming back over" Sonic sighed and he turned around and grabbed the hedgehogs hand "there we go what's your name by the way?" "my birth name is Ogilvie Maurice but its Sonic the Hedgehog" "Sonic? ok well its very nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm Shadow now come on climb back over" Sonic was about to climb over when he lost his footing on the bar he let go of Shadows hand and he fell but Shadow grabbed his hand before he fell Sonic started to panic "dont let go of me please" "I've got you I won't let go, look at me I won't let go give me your other hand quick" Sonic let go of the bar he was holding on and went to grabbed Shasdows hand Shadow pulled him up But Sonics grip on Shadows hand got weak and he let go and he started to scream some of the crew near by heard Sonic screaming and ran to the back of the ship "come on you can do it" Sonic managed to grab Shadows hand again, Shadow pulled Sonic up Sonic fell on to the deck shaken up by what happened the crew members arrived they saw Sonic on the deck terrified and Shadow standing over him they though Shadow had hit Sonic and they arrested him and made his wait till Vector came so he could say what they should do they gave Sonic a blanket to wrap around himself.

A few minutes later Vector showed up "Sonic are you ok?" "yes I'm fine" "what did he do?" "we suspect that he may of assulted your love sir" Vector was about to hit Shadow till Sonic spoke "he did nothing I just wanted to look at the propellers and I lost my footing and if it wasnt for this nice hedgehog near by I would of went overboard he saved my life" "very well that works your very lucky that I believe my partener or else you'd be locked up right now" Vector took Sonic away while Shadow was let go he was confused why did Sonic lie to his lover a red bat came over to Shadow "your lucky that he didnt hit you but word of advice make it up to him come to dinner tomorrow and make yourself look good becasue next time there may not be someone nice enough around to lie for you" Shadow walked to his room on his way he saw Vector talking to the red bat that talked to him Shadow hid near by and listened to what they said "I have personally invited this black hedgehog to dinner maybe he won't show up maybe he will we'll have to see" "good" Shadow walked to his room thinking how was he going to go to a ritch party they dressed fancy and he didnt have anything fancy to wear. In the morning Shadow was on the deck again sketching Rouge came past "so Shadow I heard you got invited to a rich mans dinner party" "yes I have been invited but I can't go I don't have rich clothes" "leave that to me I think I can make something up also don't forget everyone is going to a party to it'll be fun to let loose and meet some of the folks like us and have some wine" "haha very funny I will be there" Rouge walked off. A few minutes later someone sat next to Shadow "what are you doing?" Shadow knew who it was instantly "hello Sonic" "hello" "I'm sketching I plan on making a bit of money on these" "may I see?" "yes" Shadow handed Sonic his book Sonic looked through it "some of these are really good Shadow why are some of them nude?" "most of the people I drew wanted to have no clothes on they thought it may inspire my art more" "well I can see why" "I put a lot of detail in my work" "I see I have to go and get ready for tonights dinner party" "see you later Sonic" Sonic got up and walked away "hey" Shadow got up and went after Sonic "you took my book" "oh sorry" Sonic gave Shadow his book back "sorry see you later" Sonic walked off "strange one but cute". Shadow went to his room Rouge was in it sewing something "what are you doing?" "well you need a suit for this dinner right well I managed to pice together a suit that looks like its from a ritch family and it should be good enough for you to wear just need to fix this last part then you can try it on" "wow thats amazing Rouge you really are good with clothing" "ok dont flatter me and just try it on" Rouge handed Shadow the suit he put it on it fitted him like a glove and he looked like someone important "well Shadow looks like its a perfect fit you look ready to go to this dinner dont forget the party downstairs" "I won't I promise that I would be there and I will be" Shadow went over to a mirror that had a crack in it and he looked at himself in it he actually looked good "hmm not a bad job maybe I should ask Rouge to make me more stuff like this" Shadow got up and went to the dinning area he saw a lot of ritch people walking around he had plenty of time before he had to meet with Sonic and Vector so he walked around the place it was very fancy there was gold plated statues at the end of the stairs he walked down he saw a big hall filled with tables and some waiters they were setting the tables up ready for whoever was next to eat in it he kept looking around a few people stopped to talk to him about his suit and where they could get one and he said that it was tailored for him by a friend that was on the ship somewhere they politely said goodbye to him as he walked around "Shadow? is that you?" Shadow turned around and saw Sonic coming down some stairs that had a giant clock at the top of it "do I look ok?" "where did you get that suit?" "my friend Rouge made it shes very talented" "I can see that it looks amazing why are you here you have plenty of time before you have to come to dinner" "I wanted to look around a bit and here I am" "I see well I will show you around and tell you about some of the people here" "sounds like a plan" Sonic showed Shadow around and introduced him to some of the richest people he knew and he told Shadow a bit about them and what they do it brought them closer as Sonic made some jokes about a man who only got rich because he sold third-hand computers then Vector and his friends arrived "what's so funny?" "nothing Vector I just remembered something funny from home" "I see well look at you looks like you really made an effort to turn up in something good" "yes I made an effort" "good well enjoy your stay as this is a one time thing no more than that get it" "yes" Vector and his friends walked off "that guy is an ass why you marrying him?" "I rather not talk about it" Shadow really wanted to know why Sonic was marrying this weird guy but he didn't want to pry into Sonics personal business.

Later Sonic lead Shadow in to the dining room and sat down Shadow sat next to Sonic Vector didn't seem to happy about it but he sat across from them both some waiters brought food to them Shadow looked at the food it looked like something he hadn't eaten before he also saw that there was a lot of forks, Knives and,spoons he didn't know which one to use Sonic notices and showed him by picking up the fork that was the very last one on the left Shadow did the same "hmm it seems like you know how to pick what silverware to use tell me have you ever had any experience eating at a table like this?" "no sir sadly I haven't" "oh well what do you do for a living?" "I take up jobs that are asking for help so I can pay for my friends funeral she didn't have a very nice one and I want to make it up to her" "that's very sweet Shadow" "thank you Sonic" "and why are you traveling on this ship?" "I am hoping to sell my sketches to some buyers so that I can make the money" "oh you draw do you?" "yes I do" "Vector maybe we should save the questions for later" "your right Sonic lets enjoy this night" Shadow smiled at Sonic stopping Vector making him play his weird game of twenty questions after they finished their food Shadow had to leave he slipped Sonic a note when he shuck Sonics hand out of respect to try to impress Vector he then walked out and waited at the top of the stairs he was admiring the craftsmanship of the grand clock at the top of the stairs Sonic saw Vector and his friends walk off to have some alcohol and a smoke so it would be a while before Sonic would see him Sonic looked at the note it said meet me by the stairs Sonic got up and walked out he saw Shadow still hanging where his note said he would be "got your note" "so do you want to go to a real party?" "hmmm sure" "lets go".

Sonic followed Shadow they both went down below the deck Sonic heard loud music playing Shadow took him in to a room it was full of people they were all happly drinking and dancing "this is a real party" Shadow took off his suit jacket and threw it at some people they started laughing "let loose a bit Sonic you can do whatever you want here" Sonic thought about for a minute and he dicided what the hell he took off his rediculuse suit jacket and put it with some other thing he then unbuttoned his shirt a bit as it was very tight around his neck "come on Shadow" Rouge came over to Shadow and started dancing with him Sonic sat and watched them having fun then Knuckles came over and asked Sonic if he wanted to dance he accepted it he danced along side Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and some others Knuckles accidently let go of Sonic he went flying in to Shadow they both started laughing and they continued to dance Sonic was actually for once since being engaged to Vector having fun he enjoyed himself "this is really fun" Shadow grabbed Sonics hands Rouge joined them she put her arms through Sonic and Shadows arms and grabbed Knuckles hands "whats going on?" "don't let go" "why?" "just don't" Sonic tightened his grip on Shadows hands then he started spinning along with Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow it was really fast Sonic laughed and smiled at Shadow. Later the party started to settle a bit and everyone went back to their rooms.

In the morning Sonic was sitting in a small dining room with Vector "where did you go last night?" "I went back to my room" "really then why did one of my friends see you going with that black hedgehog" "are you sending your friends to spy on me?" "yes because I know that hedgehog was trouble and you just proved it by going away with him" Vector got very angry he got up and threw the table he then grabbed Sonics arms "you are mine, not his I forbid you to see and talk to him if I see you talking to him so help me Sonic, do you understand?" Sonic didn't answer "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" "yes" "good" Vector walked away leaving Sonic terrified a servant ran over "are you, ok sir?" "yes I'm so sorry" Sonic helped the servant pick up the broken plates and cups "I didn't mean to cause you such a mess" "its ok sir I understand please leave this to me, sir, before you hurt yourself" "are you sure?" "yes don't worry" Sonic walked out he lay against the wall and started crying while holding his hand to his eyes after a few minutes he whipped the tears away and walked along the ship looking at people he put on a fake smile and kept walking till someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in to a room Sonic saw it was Shadow who pulled him in "Shadow? what are you doing here?" Shadow let go of Sonics arm he saw marks on Sonics arms where Vector had grabbed Sonics arms hard "I had to see you again, are you ok what happened to your arms why are there red marks?" "Shadow I can't see you again I'm sorry but it for the best if we never talk or saw each other again" "Sonic" "I'm sorry Shadow" Sonic walked out where Shadow pulled him in and he went to his room Shadow came out and saw Sonic leaving Shadow sighed and walked to the front of the ship to watch the sunset. Sonic walked down the hall to his room he saw Vector with one of the maids she was laughing and blushing and Vector took her into his room "he's cheating?" Sonic walked over to Vectors bedroom door he pressed his ear against the door when he heard what Vector was doing he walked out angry "he's a cheat" Sonic walked out the first class he walked back to where Shadow pulled him in he walked in but Shadow was gone "Shadow where are you?" "who you looking for?" Sonic turned around and saw the servant that he helped "I'm looking for a hedgehog with black fur and red stripes" "oh he's at the front of the ship" "thank you" Sonic walked to the front of the ship he saw Shadow looking at the sunset "hey" Shadow turned around and saw Sonic coming over to him "you came back?" "I changed my mind I wanted to see you" Sonic walked over to Shadow "the sunset is very nice" "it is come here" Shadow grabbed Sonics hand "Shadow what are you doing?" "don't worry just do what I say and close your eyes" "ok" Sonic closed his eyes ok step up to the railing" Sonic did as Shadow said, "do you trust me Sonic?" "I trust you Shadow" "stretch your arms out and then open your eyes" Sonic stretched his arms out then opened his eyes "Shadow it's like" "like your flying?" "yes" Shadow grabbed Sonics hands Sonic smiled at Shadow, Sonic then lowered his arms still holding Shadows hands he turned his head and he then kissed Shadow on the lips as they kissed the sun disappeared behind the clouds "come with me Shadow" "where are we going?" "I want to show you something" Sonic invited Shadow back to his room "hold on" Sonic looked in to Vectors room and saw he was gone "ok come in" Sonic opened his room door and let Shadow walk in Shadow took one look in Sonics room and saw it was very nicely decorated and had some artwork on the walls that he knew Sonic went over to his desk and brought a box over "Vector gave me this saying I had to wear it on the day of the wedding" Sonic opened the box and inside it was the Emerald of Mobius apparently this is one of the first ever gem to be found in Moubiuse" "wow if you were wearing that and you fell off the ship you'd be completely under the water may I see it?" "yes here" Shadow took the gem out its box and looked at it he had never seen anything like this before it must of cost a fourtune "Shadow I want you to draw me wearing this" "thats easily done may take time with how detailed the gem is but I can do it" "wearing only this Shadow" "oh well ok give me a minute to set up and then I can get drawing you" Sonic took the gem and went in to the bathroom attacted to his room he looked in the mirror he turned the tap on the sink cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face he was a bit embarrased that he asked Shadow to draw him with no clothes on but he wanted this and he trusted Shadow he took off his suit and put the gem on it was cold to the touch he put a robe on then went out he saw Shadow sitting ready to draw he was just sharpening his penciles "here" Sonic came over with some money he gave it to Shadow "you dont have to pay me Sonic" "I want to help you raise the money for your friend" Shadow put the money in his pocket "whenever your ready" Sonic took the robe off "you can sit on the couch if you want" Sonic went over to the couch and he sat on it "hmm maybe if you layed down it would be better" Sonic lay down he placed a hand on his stomach and the other over his head "thats perfect hold that possision" Sonic smiled and lay completly still Shadow started to draw he took his time and special care with this drawing "you look so seriouse Shadow" Shadow laughed "I like want to foucuse on this piece and make it my best not just another one of my drawings I want to make this special" Sonic smiled "try to relax brath slowly ok" "ok" Shadow continued to draw he made sure he didnt miss a single detail he made sure that he would make this the best drawing he had ever done and the most important one he had ever done.

"So what happened?" "you mean what did we do after he finished drawing me" Jet and his crew listened to Sonic tell them everything "Shadow was a professional he didn't mix his work with pleasure" "would you like to take a small brake Sonic?" "I would like a drink if you wouldn't mind" "ok" Jet went away and brought Sonic a drink back Sonic continued to tell his story. "There I'm finished" Sonic got up from the couch and he put the robe back on and he looked at the picture "thats very good work Shadow" "thank you" Sonic took the gem off and he put a lose shirt on and some jeans he wore around the house when he lived with his mother he then put the gem in the safe and went back to Shadow "Vector will be on his way back drunk we better leave before he sees us" just as Sonic said that the door knob to his room started to move Shadow and Sonic quickly ran out the door that lead to Vectors room "wait my drawings" Sonic quickly grabbed Shadows book and shoved it in the safe "he wont find them in there come on" the both went in to Vectors room, Vectors room was conjoint to Sonics so that he could keep an eye on Sonic at all times "I think hes in my room come on" as Sonic and Shadow left oy Vectors room they saw one of Vectors friends comming out Sonics room he saw Sonic and Shadow "there you are" "run" Sonic and Shadow started to run down the corridor Vectors friend chased after them they made it to a safe stop "who is that guy he a cop?" "I think he is I think Vector sent him to spy on me and to make sure I'm not with you I think he's got a grudge against you" "why would he have a grudge against me?" "I think he thinks your planning to steal me away from him" "is it working?" "shut up" Shadow laughed and held Sonics hand as they walked down the corridor Shadow looked behind them he saw the guy still coming "run" Sonic started running with Shadow they both got in to a lift they pressed a button to go to the very bottom of the ship the guy looked and saw them Sonic flipped him off he and Shadow started laughing when they got out the lift and went in to a room that was very noisy from some of the machines inside it "what now?" "well, we can't go back down here" Shadow saw a ladder going down to a room that looked very hot "isn't that the engine room?" "would you rather wait here and be caught" "nope" "then come on" Shadow climbed down the ladder that lead to the engine room Sonic climbed down after him."hey, you two shouldn't be in here what you think your doing" a bear came over to Sonic and Shadow "its dangerouse in here" "sorry your doing a very good job dont mind us" Shadow started walking while holding Sonics hand when they got halfway through the engine room Sonic looked back and saw the guy coming down the ladder "HEY STOP THEM TWO" he climbed down the ladder faster "run Shadow" Sonic and Shadow started running through the engine room laughing at the guy trying to catch them but some of the workers were blocking him while they worked so he couldn't get passed they found a room they hid in it they both hid inside a car that was inside the room the guy came in he looked around then he left slaming the door Sonic sat up in the car laughing Shadow sat up in the front seat he beeped the horn Sonic started laughing he opened the glass the seperated them both "where to Sonic?" "yeah anywhere" Sonic pulled Shadow into the back off the car they both shared a small laugh then Sonic started into Shadows eyes Shadow did the same "Shadow I ummm" "what is it Sonic?" "I think I love you Shadow" "I think I love you to Sonic" Shadow kissed Sonic and hugged him.

A few hours later Shadow and Sonic were sitting in the car talking about what they did before the came on this ship Shadow kissed Sonics cheek "we should go before he brings company" Shadow got out the car Sonic followed him they saw the door open they both hid they saw some dogs come in they saw the car windows steamed up then they opened the doors but nobody was inside while they were distracted Sonic and Shadow managed to sneak away laughing to themselves they went to the top deck laughing, it was the middle of the night and the sky was full of stars it looked very pretty "did you see their faces? they thought they would have caught us" "Shadow?" "yes?" "When this ship docks I'm getting off with you" "what about Vector?" Sonic took the ring that was on his finger and threw it "what about him?" Shadow hugged Sonic then he took one of his wrists rings off and gave it to Sonic "are you proposing?" "sort of I know it's not traditional but its the best I have" "its perfect" Sonic put the wrist ring on his wrist and he kissed Shadow "I don't care what anyone says I love you Shadow I don't care if your rich or poor" "same with you Sonic". A few crew members were spying on Sonic and Shadow "lucky sod just asked the other one to marry him" "is that even legal? I mean to do if one isn't rich" "no but they seem happy" while one of the crewmen watched Sonic and Shadow the other saw something approaching the ship "what is that?" "looks like another ship" the crewmen took his binoculars and looked at the object that was approaching "that's an iceberg" he quickly ran to some machines and he started sending warnings to the engine room telling them they had to turn hard left the engine room members started preparing to turn left "why aren't we turning?" the crew members started to worry till the ship started turning but it wasn't fast enough the ship hit the iceberg making the whole ship quake Shadow and Sonic felt the quake they looked over and saw the iceberg then they looked over the side "did we hit it? "I think so maybe it didnt do much" unknown to everyone when the ship hit the iceburge it ripped a few holes in to the ship making any rooms near the very bottom start to fill with water the crew men in the crows nest started yelling at each other "I think we hit it" "no you think we need to report it to the captian" the crew members when to the captian and told him about what happend the captian ordered his crew members to come to his quarters "we hit and iceburge gentalmen I'm not sure how bad the damage is" "we reported that two rooms are currently filling with water we've sealed them with the iron doors to try to prevent the water from spreading and the engine rooms have been sealed to everyone managed to get out of there and up to the lower classes so I think we maybe of for now" "good try to keep everyone calm till we work out how to get out of this situation and make sure that everyone is ok also try to radio to any near by ships incase we start having issues". Back on the deck, Sonic asked a crew member what was happed the crew member said that the ship just hit an iceberg but there was nothing to worry about and that they should both go to their rooms "come on Shadow" Sonic held Shadows hand as they walked back to Sonics room.

In Sonics room Vector saw the picture of Sonic that Shadow had drawn he was about to rip it up but he then got an idea "he thinks he can steal whats mine does he well lets see what Sonic thinks after I show him that the hedgehog is a thief, here take this and plant it on that black hedgehog" Vectors friend did as Vector said he walked out and saw Sonic and Shadow coming to the room "ah there you are your husband is worried sick about you" "hes not my husband" "not yet" the man Vector sent was a purple camelion he sneeked up behind Shadow and slipped the gem in to Shadows pocket Sonic and Shadow went in to Sonics room "ah there you are I was worried sick about you it seems like this little urchent has stolen you away again and he had the nerve to force you in to possing like this and after I told you not to see him to" Vector held up the drawing "wait he didnt pose me I asked him to draw me I paid him" "oh you paid him too I'm sure he just sat and drew you or did he do more from the way you look it seemed like he did more he had sex with you didnt he?" "no we never did that Vector" "sir I dont mix pleasure and my work together nothing happened" they were obviusly lying because something did happen but they didnt want to get the other one in trouble "and it seens like the wedding gift I gave you has gone missing I know I didn't take it and I would know if you had it Sonic, guess we have to search your friend Sonic" "search me I dont have anything to hide" Vector searched Shadow he then pulled the gem out of Shadows pocket "looks like your a liar as well as a thief" "no I didnt steal it" "take him away" "Sonic trust me I didnt take it" "Vector, Shadow wouldn't steal I trust him he would never steal I trust him" "he played you Sonic played you for a fool he's a sneeky little thief he just wanted to get in to your pants" "NO SONIC THATS NOT TRUE HES LYING I DIDNT TAKE IT" Shadow was dragged away Sonic felt hurt that this was happening "he wouldnt steal I know him please dont hurt him" Vector slapped Sonic a cross the face he made Sonic fall to the floor "you know nothing once were married you will be nothing to just a possesion and you will only be there to procuce me a son and show off at parties" Vector then noticed the wrist ring on Sonics wrist "whats this?" "nothing" Vector grabbed Sonic by the quills "WHAT IS IT?" "its a wrist ring you wear it on your wrist like a bracelet" "where you get it?" "Shadow gave it to me as a token of friendship" Sonic didn't want to say that Shadow proposed to him or Vector would kill him "oh your friends now from the look in your eye your more than friends well forget your little relationship with him because you are mine and nobody else got that?" "yes" Vector hit Sonic again then he walked out Sonic held his face then he started to cry he had never been hit before not with that much force.

Shadow was taken to a room and cuffed to a pipe and was left there Vector came in and gloated "you tried to steal my stuff you pay the price" "Sonic isn't a trophy and you shouldn't treat him like one" "oh like you would know" "I know that the ship may sink" "more lies" "its true the ship hit an iceberg this ship may sink" "well if it does you will be the first one to know since you are in here and you can forget about ever seeing Sonic again because if the boat does sink then me and him will be the first ones off and you will die here" Vector punched Shadow in the stomach, then he left. Sonic was in his room getting dressed Vector had demanded that he didnt look like a street rat Sonic was having some help from a servent she was tighing a corset around Sonics waist to make him look skinny like Vector wants Vector came in "leave us" the servent left the room and Vector took over tighing the corset "I heard the ship may sink oh well we will get off the ship in a lifeboat and we will have the wedding on that boat and dont worry about your little friend he wont be around long enough to object to it" Vector pulled the corset tight he almost cut off Sonics breathing "stop it" "what you say" Vector grabbed Sonics face "nothing" "get ready incase they do decide to get the boats ready" Vector watched Sonic get ready in his wedding outfit "good boy now come on up to the top deck now" Sonic followed Vector to the top deck Sonic saw that the lifeboats were being ready to leave he then went out saw some of the lower class coming up the stairs they were complaing their rooms had water in them if the lower class, rooms had water in them how long before where ever Shadow was would be filled with water Sonic let go of Vectors hand "what are you doing?" "I wont stay here with you and let my friend drown" he's nothing to you" "he means more to me than you". Sonic started to walk away Vector grabbed Sonics shirt and ripped it Sonic punched Vector in the face, then he walked to the lower class he kept walking he got to the stairs that were lower down there was some water on them he walked down the stairs in to the water it was about up to his waist and started shouting for Shadow to see if he could hear him.

On the upper deck the lower class were complaining that their rooms were filling with water the crew tried to keep them calm and handed life jackets out and tried to get lifeboats ready because they knew it wouldn't be long till the other lower class would start filling with water Vector whipped the blood off his face "little bitch I will have you like it or not". Back with Sonic he had managed to get lower down the ship he had to try to make his way through the water he kept calling for Shadow, Shadow still handcuffed to a pipe in a room was sitting on a desk as the water started to come in to the room he then heard shouting but he couldn't make it out "HEY IM IN HERE" he started hitting his handcuffs against the pipe to try get the attention of whoever was shouting Sonic heard the sound of clanging he followed the sound to a locked room he started knocking on it "Shadow are you in there?" "Sonic? yes, I'm in here can you get in?" "the doors locked I can't open it" "you'll have to find something to open the door" "like what?" "I don't know try find something, quick". Sonic ran off to find something he went back up to the lower class and he looked everywhere but found nothing. Sonic looked more then he found an axe in an unbroken case he hit the case trying to get it to open but it wasn't opening he went in to a room and pulled a bunkbed pole out and hit the case with it the glass smashed and allowed him to grab the axe he quickly ran back to the locked door "Shadow I'm back I found something" Sonic started hitting to door but the axe wouldn't go through the door, Sonic then decided to hit the doorknob and it broke off he opened the door and walked in "oh Shadow are you ok?" Sonic hugged Shadow and kissed him "yes I'm fine Sonic the guy who brought me in here he put a key in that locker it should get these cuffs off" Sonic looked on the locker for a key but he couldnt find it "theres no key" "dammit ok look your going to have to use that axe to try brake the chain" "but what if I miss" "take a few practice swings on the table" Sonic hit the table with the axe "ok now try" "Shadow I cant do this" "you can I trust you Sonic do it" Sonic raised the axe and swung it down it hit the chain and broke it and set Shadow free "you did it Sonic come on lets go" Sonic walked out of the room with the axe he saw the way he came in was getting filled up more and more they wouldnt be able to survive swimming out becasue of the water being so cold "this water is so cold fuck its cold" "Shadow our way is getting more fludded" "come on we'll have to find a diffrent way" Shadow walked off Sonic followed they wadded their way through the cold water they came to a locket gate "dammit its locked" "what now?" "I don't know" Shadow then saw Omega running past "OMEGA HEY OMEGA" Omega came over to the gate "Shadow what are you doing? we have to leave" "Omega the gate is locked can you open it from your side" "no there's a lock I need a key" "here" Sonic slipped the axe through the holes in the gate Omega took the axe and hit the lock off and opened the gate "come on lets go" Sonic, Shadow and Omega ran up the stairs they reached the third class level there was lot of people running around and talking to a guy who was refusing to allow them to come through unless they were women or children they had a gun and threaten to use it if anyone tried anything Rouge was there trying to talk to the man but he wasn't listening "Rouge" "Shadow the ship is sinking" "I know what's going on?" "he wont let us through" Shadow went up to the guy "come on man open the gate let us through or we will all die" "I can't do that sir just women and children are allowed to come through" Shadow got very angry "open the bloody gate man or we all die" the guy pointed his gun at Shadow "Shadow don't" Sonic made Shadow calm down "we have to do something to get through" "shadow we can use this bench as a battering rame to get the gate open" "good idea Sonic, help me with it" Sonic told everyone to move away from the gate Omega, Shadow and some others picked up the bench and they charged at the gate trying to break it, it took three trys but they managed to brake through it everyone climbed through the broken gate and made their way up to the top deck where life boats were being prepared to leave a few had already left Vector was there standing by a lifeboat his friends he was waiting till Sonic turned up.

He waited and he looked around then he saw Sonic and Shadow come up with some of the lower class he walked over to them "there you are Sonic come here" Vector put his coat around Sonic "come along and get in my boat" Vector started dragging Sonic to his lifeboat Sonic fought against him "Sonic come on we are getting off this ship and you will marry me on this lifeboat" Sonic pushed Vector off him "I'm not going anywhere with you" "Sonic its ok" "but Shadow I don't want to leave you" "I'll find another boat and meet you somewhere in Mobius I promise just go I rather you be safe" Sonic hugged Shadow and got on the lifeboat with Vector the lifeboat started to lower Sonic looked up at Shadow while the boat lowered "see Sonic he understands that you are going to be with me and not his whore" Sonic turned to Vector "did I not knock some sense in to you? I would rather his whore than anything to you and he also proposed to me this is what this wrist ring is for" Sonic stud up and he jumped back on to the ship Vector tried to pull him back into the lifeboat "SONIC!" Shadow ran down to second deck where Sonic had jumped to he was holding on to the railing and trying to kick Vectors hands off him "let me go" "no you will marry me" Shadow ran over to Sonic "let him go" Shadow threw a chair at Vector making him let go of Sonic Vector fell backward he fell off the lifeboat and hit the ice cold water Shadow pulled Sonic up "why you do that Sonic?" "I love you Shadow not him I can't leave you" Shadow hugged Sonic. "Your such and idiot Sonic" Shadow kissed Sonic "we have to go now" Shadow and Sonic went back up on the top deck all the life boats were almost gone and there was still so many passangers on board there wasnt enough lifeboats for everyone then the front of the ship started to go under the water "we have to move hurry up" Sonic and Shadow ran to the very back of the ship as the front started sinking in to the water Omega and Rouge were there holding on to the back of the ship "get over the bars quick" Sonic climbed over the bars and Shadow did too the front of the boat was completly gone the back of the ship started to rise at the weight of the front being full with water and pulling it some people couldnt hold on to anything and they started to fall and hit things on the way some landed in the water others fell in to other people and they all fell then the middle of the ship broke and snapped the back of the ship off the front the back of the ship flew backwards at a very fast pace it made a few people fly off with how fast it was going one of these was Omega, Rouge tried to grab him but she wasnt fast enough and he landed in the water and malfuncioned "Omega NO hes gone" "we couldnt do anything Rouge" "Shadow this is where we first met each other" Shadow hugged Sonic close to him "Sonic if we dont make it I want you to know I love you very much" "I love you two Shadow" he kissed Sonics head as the back of the ship started to rise up again and started to sink "its going to take us with it when it does hold your breath and swim up for the surface and dont stop till you hit the surface ok" "ok Shadow" the back of the ship took only roughly two minutes to sink in to the water when it did Sonic, Shadow and Rouge held their breaths and when they hit the water they all swam up but lost each other Sonic hit the surface first he looked round and saw lots of people swimming and grabbing on to things to stay a float "Shadow where are you?" Rouge sawm up she grabbed hold of some floating wood and she climbed on it she was safe. Sonic swam around looking for Shadow till he was grabbed and forced underwater by someone he tried to sim up but he couldn't then he managed to get back up to get air but he was pushed back down "HEY GET OFF HIM" Shadow swam over and hit the person holding Sonic under the water "Sonic are you ok?" "yea what do we do now?" "find something to get on we need to get out this water" Sonic swam trying to find something he managed to find a wardrobe door he climbed on it "Shadow I found something" when he managed to get his balance on the door he looked around but he couldn't see Shadow anywhere it was too dark and everyone was screaming and panicking that Shadow probably got separated from him and couldn't hear him he just lay on the door hoping that Shadow was safe.

Sonic then he heard a crew member blowing a whistle and shouting for any of the lifeboats that were close by to come and help he kept doing this for about a few hour he went quietly, in fact, everyone went quiet not a sound was made Sonic lay on the door just staring at the bodies floating around his quills had frozen a bit from the water and Sonic was so cold he looked around to see if anyone was moving but there was no movement he got very worried what if Shadow was one of these bodies then he heard a sound "is anyone alive? HELLO?" Sonic turned and saw that a lifeboat had come back he tried to wave to them but he was very weak and cold he kept trying but the lifeboat couldn't see him he then saw that the guy that was shouting for the lifeboat to come back still had his whistle Sonic rolled off the door and back in to the water it was really painful he went over to the guy took the whistle and started blowing it the lifeboatman shined his light he was using to see if anyone was alive at Sonic and saw he was alive another lifeboat had come back and was looking for anyone else since the one Sonic managed to get the attention of was almost full and had only enough space for a few people. Sonic was pulled on to the lifeboat and wrapped in a blanket a few others were pulled in to they were just like Sonic freezing and weak Sonic started to fall asleep he had been asleep for awhile then he heard a very loud sound like a fog horn he opened his eyes it was starting to get brighter as it was just becoming day he looked up and he saw that he was looking at a ship it was the S.S Angle it was also making its way to Mobius it had stopped when it saw the lifeboats coming towards it the crew helped the survivours on to the boat they were giving warm clothing more blankets and warm soup Sonic sat on a bench he saw Vector has survived he seemed to be looking for someone amoung the survivours he knew it was him but Vector didnt see him due to the blanket hiding Sonic making him blend in well when Vector was gone Sonic went around asking for anyone if they had seen Shadow but nobody had seen him this hit Sonic hard his heart broke nobody had remembered seeing Shadow even the crew said they didnt pick anyone up matching Shadows description Sonic then though Shadow must be dead his one love was gone he would never see him again "we never found any files or record that Shadow was found" "I didnt expect there to be the only remains of Shadow is the sketch and the memories I have of him I would like to take his sketch of me home when it is clean" "we can arrage that for you but can you tell us anything about the emerald of Morbiuse" "I'm afraid I dont know where it is or what happened to it Jet I'm sorry I couldnt be anymore help" "its ok Sonic I think your story is enough that everyone will understand you can go now we will send you the sketch when we clean it" "thank you" Sonic got up he walked over to the sketch he sniffed then when to his room that Jet had provided for him as it was very dark and cold Sonic decided to walk around the top deck he went to the back of the ship just like he did on the S.S Ark he looked over it and remember what happened when he recovered from being picked up from the ice cold sea, a crew member came over to Sonic "sorry to interupt but what is your name?" "Hedgehog, Sonic hedgehog" the crewman wrote on his board and walked off Sonic put his hand up to his neck he felt something he looked and saw that he was still wearing the emerald of Mobius then he noticed the wrist ring still on his wrist he knew whos it was he smiled at it and he promised to never take it off. Sonic held the gem in his hand he had kept it for over 25 years and the wrist ring he promised he would never take it he put the gem back in his PJ pocket he then leaned over and held on to the bars and smiled he was going to let go so that he could be with Shadow but then he thought to himself, Shadow wouldn't want him to do this he would want Sonic to move on and have a nice life, Sonic climbed back over the bars and went to his room. In the morning Sonic went back home he walked through his front door and sighed to himself and started continued with his life.

When Sonic got very old he went back to his old home he went to its graveyard he looked at all the headstones then he found the one he was looking for it was Maria's gravestone Sonic kneeled down to look at it, over the years Sonic raised money to change this gravestone and maintain it not just Maria but for Shadow too since Shadow wasn't able to arrange anything Sonic took it a pone himself and did this one last thing for Shadow he rearranged for Maria to have a nicer burial and he continued to look after it Sonic also made an extra thing for it Sonic moved some of the overgrown grass from the gravestone and he read what was on it "here lies Shadow T Hedgehog beloved friend, and lifesaver" Sonic smiled then he left the graveyard he then turned his head and looked back at the gravestone "sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog"

~fin~


End file.
